icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornwall
Cornwall is a city of about 45,000 people in eastern Ontario, Canada. It is located on the St. Lawrence River just west of the Ontario - Quebec border. Although it is well within the area of the Ottawa District Hockey Association it has sometimes entered teams in the Ontario Hockey Association and in leagues under the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association. That is partially because it is on the main railroad line between Montreal and Toronto which made travel westward and eastward easier than travel to Ottawa. Teams *Cornwall #(Central Canada Hockey Association, 1896-1897) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1897-1904, #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1918-1920, 1921-1922 #(1944-45 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs) #(1957-58 Ottawa District Senior Playoffs) #(1959-60 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs) *Cornwall Aces (AHL, 1993-1996) revived in 1999 as Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins *Cornwall Army (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1942-1943) renamed Army Flyers *Cornwall Army Flyers (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1943-1944) *Cornwall Calumets (Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League, 1948-1951) *Cornwall Canadiens #(Central Ottawa Valley Junior League, 1929-1930, 1932-1933) #(St Lawrence League, 1932-1938) #(1937-38 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs) *Cornwall City Junior League All Stars (1953-54 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs) *Cornwall Chevies (Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1956-1959) *Cornwall Collegiate Institute (Cornwall City League, 1939-1940) *Cornwall Colts #(Central Ottawa Valley Junior League, 1930-1932) #(Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League, 1952-1953) #(Provincial Senior League, 1953-1954) folded #(Central Hockey League, 1992-2010) #(Central Canada Hockey League, 2010-Present) *Cornwall Community Sports Club (Central Ottawa Valley League, 1949-1950) *Cornwall Cookies (Provincial Senior League, 1944-1945) renamed Cougars *Cornwall Cougars (Provincial Senior League, 1945-1948) *Cornwall Emards #(Interprovincial Senior Hockey League, 1959-1960) #(1962-63 Ottawa District Senior Playoffs) as Emard Petros #(Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1963-1964) *Cornwall Falcons #(Ottawa District Junior Playoffs, 1946) #(New York-Ontario League, 1951-1954) folded *Cornwall Flyers #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1936-1938) join Provincial Senior League #(Provincial Senior League, 1938-1939) #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1939-1942) return in 1944 in PHL as Cookies *Cornwall French Flyers (Cornwall City League, 1917-1918) *Cornwall Hockey Club (Federal Hockey League, 1904-1909) *Cornwall Holy Name Society (Cornwall City League, 1930s) *Cornwall Howard Smith Beavers (Cornwall City League, 1930s) *Cornwall Mocassins (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1917-1918) *Cornwall Montcalms (Cornwall City League, 1930s-1940s) *Cornwall Pontiacs (Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League, 1951-1952) *Cornwall River Kings (LNAH, 2012-2016) *Cornwall Nationals (FHL, 2017-2018) Folded *Cornwall Royals #(Ottawa & District Junior Hockey League, 1963-1964) league renamed CJAHL #(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1964-1968) join MMJL #(Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1968-1969) join QMJHL #(QMJHL, 1969-1981) join Ontario Hockey League #(OHL, 1981-1992) become Newmarket Royals *Cornwall Silkworms (Ottawa District Junior Playoffs, 1942-1945) *Cornwall Sons of Canada (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1917-1918) *Cornwall Street Railway (Cornwall City League, 1930s) *Cornwall Union Jacks (Cornwall City League, 1917-1918) *Cornwall Westerns (Cornwall City League, 1917-1918) *St. Lawrence-Cornwall Sharks (OCAA) *Cornwall Senior Prowlers (LHSAO / OSAHL, 2018 - Present) note: Cornwall also had a team in the 1960 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs Leagues *Cornwall City League 1930-47 Champions 'Memorial Cup' *1971-72 Cornwall Royals *1979-80 Cornwall Royals *1980-81 Cornwall Royals Arenas *Ed Lumley Arena *Si Miller Arena *Alexander Park Rink *Benson Centre *Bob Turner Memorial Centre *Bob Turner Memorial Centre Outdoor Rink *Broadview Park Rink *Gallinger Park Rink *King George Park Rink *Mattice Park Rink *Optimist Park Rink *Reg Campbell Park Rink *Victoria Rink (Cornwall) used in late 1800's - early 1900's Players *Bones Allan *Doug Carpenter *Billy Carter *Bob Charlebois *Alain Chevrier *Carson Cooper *Bob Currier *Corrie D'Alessio *Corbett Denneny *Derek Grant *Tony Joseph *Newsy Lalonde *John Markell *Ray Miron *Andre Payette *Scott Pearson *Steve Poapst *Bruce Racine *Steve Seguin *Don Smith *Orval Tessier *Ron Ward External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Ontario towns Category:Central Ottawa Valley League teams